sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rebellion RP
The Rebellion is a Roleplay created by SaltyPearl7152. Parts The Rebellion Part 1 The Rebellion Part 2 The Rebellion: Extra Series (Season I) The Redemption of Three (Part 3) This RP is a continuation of the Rebellion Part Two, except this looks more of the journey of Allen,Obsidian and Celestite and others that joined along the way. The Fallen Ones (Part 1) (Part 4) This episode takes place with Celestite talking on a diamond communicator to BD requesting a ship for Obsidian and Allen to transfer part of Celestites' gem to a colony on another planet, while PD was recently shattered. The group of gems also prepare for a attack from homeworld gems, as Celestite learns more from Emerald and becomes closer with those around her. Also, something horrid is on it's way to demolish them. The Fallen Ones (Part 2) (Part 5) This RP is Part Five of The Rebellion created by Salty Pearl. This episode takes place on the ship, where due to a misunderstanding, gems named Magnetite, Pyrite, Steven, Peridot, and even Labradorite try to attack gems named Indicolite and Celestite. The Tragedy (Part 6) Purple Topaz has shattered Green Pearl, this has left everyone shaken. With Purple Topaz rising, a hero may rise from the shadows. Emerald is going to make an attempt to warn the Diamonds about Purple Topaz, but him isn't going to stop her. Right now, he's trying to take Jade's remains, and if Celestite stands in his way, he'll kill her... The Green Palace (Part 7) Conch Pearl has just joined the group of heroes and Jet and Celestite are on a date. Our heroes are journeying next to Emerald's Palace to warn the Diamonds of a dangerous serial killer. They don't know that his threat still lurks. Chamber of Fear (Part 8) The Group is Experiencing their worst fears to try and get to PT and save Grimstone, and Maybe someone else... New Threats v Old Threats (Part 9) Celestite has reformed and learned many things over the past few minutes, PT is growing more of a threat as older ones came back into view, the journey is close to end for some gems and just the beginning for others. The Broken Path (Part 10) Celestite is with Turqoise and finally going to get Margys shards back while Emerald is off meditating jet is still on the ship with MP.This is where the paths break apart. The Rebellion: Extra Series (Season II) Darkness Falls Through The Cracks (Part 1) Emerald has left the group of Homeworld Gems to go back to her palace, while Conch Pearl is traveling with Emerald. While the rest of the group remaining struggle to keep themselves together, Celestite is making a plan to kill BQ alongside the others. The key that once belonged to Ally was passed to Celestite, Celestite is trying to think of a place where the key will be safe. Death, Death Everywhere (Part 2) With the death of Purple Topaz and Obsidian, Green Ruby has been revealed to be the a new serial killer, and he has a new target: Jet... Will she survive? Who's Next? (Part 3) With Big Quartz out of the way, our heroes find Green Ruby and the mysterious Puppet Master to be their new threat. Even with new friends, will they even stand a chance? Mini-series A Whole New Pearl (Part 5.5) Characters The Rebellion RP showcases several characters: Orange Diamond: Orange Diamond, Grimstone, PT, The Puppet Master. Steven watcher: Golden sapphire, Onyx and Red Topaz. User: AgunachopaceAgunachopace: Emerald, Green Pearl, Smokey, Pinky, Big Quartz, Allen, Obsidian, Ally and her mom, Jet and Conch Pearl. Indicolite(Qwerty) Olivine(Qwerty) Dravite(Qwerty) Purple Topaz(Qwerty) Iris: Thulite I-Ship-Stevidot: Pyrite, Magnetite, a bunch o' cats, and Blue Amber (debut) Conch Pearl (I-Ship-Stevidot; previously) (Agunachopace; currently) Celestine (PeriandLapis007) Important Notices SaltyPearl is no longer active on this roleplay due to disobediance of their rules. Category:Roleplay series Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay pages